Heretofore, a pet pad provided with a liquid-permeable top sheet, a liquid-impermeable back sheet, and a liquid retaining absorbent body disposed between the top sheet and the back sheet has been proposed. Such a pet pad is used mainly for disposal of excrement such as urine and feces of a pet kept indoors (that is, as a toilet). In addition, a pet pad with an absorbent body configured to include charcoal such as activated charcoal to impart an improved deodorizing effect has also been proposed (refer, for example, to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-104370